1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knee pad assembly, and more particularly to a knee pad assembly having an upper pad and a lower pad detachably connected to the upper pad so that movement of the knee, particularly the patella, will not be limited.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, due to the mushrooming popularity of extreme sports, joint injuries arising from those sports have accordingly increased. Among such injuries, damage to knees is the most common due to the involvement of a lot of knee bending, twisting and stretching. Taking one extreme sport for example, in-line roller skaters often do a lot of turning, jumping and stopping in order to demonstrate different figures. While doing the demonstration, players' knees suffer from great stress, which not only wears out the cartilage but also brings potential danger to the patella from serious impact. In order to protect the patella and the muscle around the patella, knee pads have become extremely important to those whose performance involves a great deal of knee exercise, jumping and/or turning. The conventional knee pad assembly has a fixed structure such that when the user is bending, the upper portion of the knee pad assembly is away from the knee and can no longer provide protection to the knee. Furthermore, due to the fixed structure of the conventional knee pad assembly, the knee movement is interfered with by the knee pad assembly and is thus limited. As a result, the user of the conventional knee pad assembly can not comfortably demonstrate whatever figures is desired.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved knee pad assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.